Android 17 Strikes Back!
by Amberpet
Summary: Mya thought she was dreaming. She was next to someone in Yamcha's desert. It was here best friend Linn on the ground with her hip cut almost all the waythrough. No other than andriod 17 who has done this.
1. Convertation

Mya thought she was dreaming. She was next to someone in Yamcha's desert. It was here best friend Linn on the ground with her hip cut almost all the waythrough. No other than andriod 17 who has done this.

He wanted revenge for being a trader to the red ribon science comunity. had sent him and his sister, andriod 18, to find her. Yamcha even was Killed. She only had one choice, to turn herslef in, or maybe could she beat the andriods and save her friends. She did the second choice dear reader. she wanted to fight, what she had been tought to defend herslef and to redeem her honor. Mya the defenseless girl in this situation grabbed 17 by the arms, turned him around and opened his function box. 17 tried to break free but Mya got to the red wire that shut down him. andriod 18 came running torward Mya, but stood no chance. " has lost this day, " Mya said. " Now...I will now try to save my friends. Out of her pocket Mya took out a capsule, she designed herself, and threw it. bursting out came 5 pods. One for yamcha, one for Lilly, One for Tien, One for Vegeta, and one for her sister Alex. The girl Mya was sad, very sad.

Dear reader do you know what it's like to have your world torn apart? Your Heart to break into itsy, bitsy little pieces. It hurts. Have you ever commitied the cries, tasted the tears, felt the anger. Thats exsactly how Mya felt when her closest friends died. She felt like she never had before. Remember this part for awhile. It will be brought up later...

**********Now on the first of June**********

" Ok hannah it says here in the directions to pour the green liquid into the red to create some kind of pink liquid, " Mya said. " I don't know how they got pink but I thought green and red made a diffrent color. " Hannah took the Green liquid and poured 3/4 of the green into the beaker. Mya poured 2/4 of the red into the beaker too. It started to bubble. " Is it suposed to do that?" Hannah asked. " NO! Oh crap... " the beaker exsploded and Mya and Hannah were covered in exsparament. " Oh no Skipper's going to kill us! " Hannah screamed

A message in a bottle flew thorugh the window. It had the " red ribbon " Logo on it. Rember when I said keep that part in mind? Well it comes in handy now. Just Listen to what Mya says about the note.  
" Hey Mya theres a note over there with some kind of logo on is with RR on it, " Hannah said. " I think it stands for Rockin' roll. "

" Oh my gosh... " Mya said looking at the logo. " Red ribbon... " Remember I said she was part of the red ribbon science comunity? Well before Mya met Yamcha she created Andriod 15, Andirod 16, and 17 and 18. Her boss helped her but built an andirod to Convert himself into an andriod. reader do you know what convert means? Look it up in your dictionary.


	2. Arrival

Mya opened the letter to see it said. Hannah snatched the letter from Mya. " Dear creator, " Hannah said. " Uh-oh this doesn't sound like it's good. What is this about? "

" Andriod 17...He's ba-ba-back! " Mya said in shock.  
" Who is this andriod 17 and we does he call you creator? " Hannah asked.

" Do you seriously want to know, " Mya said. " Long ago when I was ten years old I signed up for some science and macanical, technical stuff. My boss who was named after his father's father, , and me built five andriods: Number 15 who's the andriod I built myself. Andriod 16 who I made that ended up going crazy and threaten to destroy the world. 17 and his sister 18 who are sucsess, but I tried to reprogram them to listen but failed at that part and they ended up killing half the earth. The last one's name is Andriod K. I don't want to speak about him...I just don't. "

" Sounds like a hard past Mya, " Hannah said putting her flipper around Mya's shoulder. " Now, your a penguin. A penguin who is proud she has done and never wants to stop. Has never stopped trying at a situation, Also your cool. Without you it would be like finding a needle in a hay stack. "

Mya looked at her best friend. She couldn't believe thats how much Hannah cares about her. Her eyes started to water, her past closed up and so did her guilt. She felt like she had done something right. But still what is this emptyness she's feeling reader? This emptyness is her friends she lost 5 years ago. Hannah reached over the note again and read it over carefully, word by word, sentence by sentence, paragraph by paragraph. Then handed it to Mya and she read it. Mya read it the same way Hannah read it. Word by word, sentence by sentence, paragraph by paragraph. Just then Mya's exspression of a proud girl faded. Do you why it faded? It faded because what the letter said in the 3rd paragraph in the 2nd sentence. It clearly says: I have turned your friends into andriods and If you want them human again you have to fight me and win.

Mya's heart sunk to the bottom as she read this. As soon as she finished, Skipper and the penguins walked in. Skipper jumped when he saw the mess the two girls made.  
" I told you to let me stay behind Skippy, " Lilly said. " I would of kept them in perfect order. "  
Then Mya's knees dropped to the floor and it looked like she...was crying! Out of her shirt pocket she pulled out a picture of her and her friends she lost. Five drops of tears fell on the picture of her, Tien, Alex vegeta, Yamcha, and her bestest friend Linn or as she used to be called Lily. Lilly and Hannah walked over to Mya and both said, " Whats wrong? "  
" hannah remember that story I told you about the past? About andriods and science and well Dieing? Well I think I forgot to mention...I LOST MY FRIENDS IN THE FIGHT! " She grabbed her pack and threw her face into it. Where do you think she got hurt at? Only when place when you loose someone, your heart.

Mya got up. " Commince training. " Mya said  
" thats not up to you soil-" Skipper  
" DO AS I SAY OR SOMEONE GETS HURT! "Mya screamed. " AND THAT SOMEONE-will be all of US if we don't train by this Friday! "

Skipper and Lilly's face said it all. Was she this worked up over something?

" Why should we? " Kowalski asked.

" K. if you want to know and get scared for life. In seven days from now, next friday, The most powerful beings in the universe will gather. their leader 17 will be ambushing us so we need to get far away asap. If YOU don't want to be turned into an andriod then I suppose you go with me. "

" Andriod? Phhh yeah right like some big scary, " The ground shaked. " HOLY SCIENCE! " Everyone jumped as it hit. Outside 16 and 18 were outside.  
" Shhhhhh, " Mya said. " theres only one thing that can make that big of a noise. " Mya said.

" A Transfer crate? " Private asked.

" Much worse, " Mya said. " An Andriod! "

Hannah and Lilly went behind the desk. Kowalski and rico hid in the Telivision. skipper and Private jumped into their bed. They wanted to stay hidden. 18 and 16 jumped through the hatch and left a crack below. Mya stood there in the middle of the floor.

" I swore I heard more people down here 16, " 18 said. " Must of just been the locals. "  
16 looked around and saw Mya. " well looky here, " 16 said. " It's our old pal Mya. so how have ya been since 17 things happened. "

Do you know what Mya felt after that comment. She felt a way she never felt before. this feeling is called Dispare, anger, and sadness all at the same time. Do you know what dispare means? Look it up. I'm sure it will be a good word in your vocabulary.

" You leave 17 out of this, " Mya said. " right now it's just you and me. "

18 moved closer and put her arm around Mya. " Just imagine what you could have if your were with us. World domination, money, everything. You could even be with your friends. So what do you say? Truce? " 18 convinced. Mya is thickheaded so it didn't realy get through. All she practly heard was Blah blah blah but Mya knew what she was saying. " Never, " Mya said. " I'd reather die than be with you. "

" Oh is that your choice? well then I'd be happy to give it to you. " 18 rose her hand and out came a blast of energy. Mya put her hands around her neck. The blast hit her. standing there protection her was a giant force field. She only knew one person who could do that.

" Mya! " A voice screamed. Down came Choatsu Tien's best friend.

" Choatsu! " Mya screamed. " Oh my gosh thank you so much. Choatsu flew down next to Mya.

" You got lucky this time but when andriods 21, 22, 23, 24, and 25 come you'll be hopeless. " 18 said. " You'll be in a rut. "

Hannah, Lilly, Skipper, and the penguins came out of their hiding places. Hannah and Lilly ran up and hugged Mya.

" Oh gosh I thought you were dead! " they both screamed.

Choatsu came over and gave Mya a letter. " This is for you, " He said while Mya unwrapped the letter. " It's from Tien. "

" TIEN, " Mya was surprised. " I thought Tien was DEAD! But how? "

Hannah looked at Choatsu. So did Kowalski like he was a Peanut Butter Winky. Was Choatsu and Mya realy this close? Only time can tell. Only Skipper thought was ' A sweet face and a super power huh? I'm so glad Mya joined our team. '

Oh I wanted to asked you something reader. Do you know what Skipper meant by sweet face and super power? well I'll tell you. It means " If you want to fly like a butterfly don't flap like a crow. " In other words Mya wanted to learn the way of fighting but also didn't have the guts so in sweet face and super power skipper was refering she's beatiful, and stronger than he knows.

Choatsu walked over to Hannah and Kowalski. Hannah turned her head sideways to the right. So did Choatsu. Hannah turned it to the left. So did Choatsu. Kowalski looked at Choatsu like ' what is he doing here and how does he know Mya? '

" Ok, " Mya said. " Lets commince training since tien invited us to train with him and Miami. Lets go while the andriods are gone. " Mya walked over to the letter and pulled out a capsule. Out came fighting uniforms. Lilly's was purple, hannah's was blue, Kowalski's red, Private yello, Rico green, and Skipper's also blue. " Here, " Mya said tossing the suits out. " these are old fashion warrior armor. " Mya took out her Aqua suit and put it on around her waist like your supposed to.

The next day the penguins and the penguinettes ( including Choatsu ) arrived at Tien's trainning sesson. When they first got there Mya greated Tien the way their master did. The they both turned to Choatsu and did. skipper had his attention turned to the balls and the hurtles. " Ummm sorry to interupt your little reunion but what are those things for? " Private asked.  
" training sesson, " Mya and Tien both said.  
" what do you do with them? " Private asked.

" This is how your going to spend your training, " Mya said. " Now...shall we begin? Alright here's the first obstical. Jump over those hurtles under 1 minute. And there are 110 of them. " Mya and tien both started to jump over the hurtles. Mya in 8.09 seconds and tien 9.00 seconds. Lilly and hannah shrugged thier shoulders and went next. Lilly 50.9 seconds and Hannah 49.7 seconds. Skipper and Rico went next. rico got 32.6 seconds and Skipper got 32.7 seconds. Last were Private and Kowalski getting the same time 45.3 seconds! Mya and Tien still topped them all. It was like They weren't human...and penguin at all.

the next day of training was even more intense. " Today's training will involve you and those balls. Dodge them and you will be able to dodge the andriods blasts. " Tien said. He picked up a ball and so did Mya. Mya threw the ball at Kowalski and picked up another and threw it at Skipper. tien picked it up and threw it at Lilly and Hannah.

Later after training everyone had bruises every where. " this training is sooo intese, " Private complained. Then put his ear next to the door and heard Mya singing. " listen to Mya. "

" but I was blind. You cheated on me from behind, so on my own. I feel so alone. but I know, it's true, I'm still in love with you... " Mya sang. Private opened the door to see Mya sitting on the bench with some guy with long hair and scars. " Oh hi Private! " Mya said. " what do you think of training? "  
" Was that YOU! You were singing and you said you have never sang infront of another guy, " Private screamed.

the guys face next to Mya said alot. " Uhh do you know this guy Mya? " The guy said.

" Wait how do you know Mya? " Private asked.

" Umm does I have a boyfried ring a bell Private? " Mya asked. " Well here he is. the guy that choatsu also wished back to human and to life! "


	3. Memories

Privates face said it all also.

" His name is Yamcha. " Mya said putting her head on his shoulder. Mya pulled out her picture of yamcha and her.

Acording to everyone trianing was so intense that it felt like they already fought the andriods. the chanlenge was everything that Mya and Tien had tought them including catching a monkey and hitting a grasshopper with a mallet. first up was Lilly on the hurtle jump. Lilly ran until her heart contended. She jumped every hurtle in 15.09 seconds! a new record for her!

Next was Hannah. She did the Monkey catch. The monkey named Bubbles started to run as fast as he could. hannah turned around and went the other way. She caught bubbles in a matter of 10.32 seconds!

Skipper was next with the insect hitting. Greogry the grasshopper flew as fast as he could. Skipper hit him in the time of 7.13! That was even faster than Tien.

Kowalski, Rico, and Priate were last. Now came the dodging. A tennisball shooter was waiting for them. The first one went near Kowalski's face. He jumped to the left and dodged it. the next one went torward Private. He Jumped up 10 ft. in the air. Rico's went near his left side. He bent right to dodge.

A couple hours later the training had ended forever.

" I will now prenounse these medals to the graduates, " Mya said. " skipper for his Leader ship, Kowalski and Hannah for their smarts, Private and Lilly for their kindness in others, and rico for his loyalness. " she hung the medalians around each of their necks for a sign of graditude.  
" And for Mya our wise leader, " Tien said presenting Mya a gold medal. " without her we might as well of lost. "

Everyone appluaded. Choatsu ran up to Mya and gave her a hug. The penguins took a bow. Everyone was sooo exciting they were getting a chance to get honored. But that didn't last too long. Mya, tien, and Choatsu sensed a great power source coming thier way.  
" Do you feel that tien? " Mya asked. " It feels like enternal power. Unless, Andriod 17! "

" No not now. Any place but now! they haven't learned what 17's capable of! "

" we have to get out of here! " Mya said. " Choatsu I want you to find a place for the crowd to hide. tien take the trainers some where safe. It's a one on one for me and andriod 17. "

" But My- " tien said before getting interupted.

" If it means giving my life i'll do it. Start gathering the Dragon balls and if I die I need you to wish me back. " Mya said desperatley.

Tien ran over to the penguins. " We need to get out of here! 17 is coming right this way! "

" so...Isn't that what we've been training for? Were not leaving you guys behind just because of some stupid robots. " Hannah said. " were as strong as these dorks. "

Tien started at Hannah. Lilly and the others nodded and said, " ALL FOR ONE AND AND ONE FOR ALL! "


	4. Death

Choatsu and Yamcha walked over to see Mya was practicly paralized...

" What are these other five powers? Was there more then we trained for? " Mya worried. She fell to her knees and got hit by something...then she fainted. Yamcha and Choatsu held her up. " Guys hurry! " Choatsu screamed. " Mya fainted! "

Tien and the others ran over to see what happened. Hannah noticed her arm had a hole in it. " Look theres the problem, " Hannah said. " She got hit by something. "  
" She needs medical attention, " Yamcha said. " I'll take her back to Frieza's old spaceship when he landed here. "  
Yamcha picked her up over his shoulders. He walked all the way back to Grintzy ruins.  
Mean while the others were freaking out. " how are we supposed to fight now, " Private flipped. " Mya is one of the ones that knows about the andriods. Now how are we supposed to fight? "

Tien and Choatsu looked at Private. " Only one, " Tien said. " We know plenty about the Andriods. we fought them before. "

" You did?! " Lilly asked.

Tien showed his scar from the andriods. It looked his arm was stitched back on. " My arm almost got cut off. " He said.  
" Arm? " Lilly asked.  
Tien nodded.

Meanwhile Yamcha was struggling to get Mya to the old space ship. After about 50 minutes he got there. He walked in the ship and turned left to the imfermery. The lone wolf opened the door to the healing chamber. He placed Mya in there and attached the healing wires.

At the penguins the andriods arrived. " wait somethings coming! " Tien and choatsu said.  
" Were here, " A mysterios andiod said. " Tien.. "

Tien reconized that sweet voice any where...it was Launch his ex.

Well reader this is what love can get you in. what love can make you do?

" L-launch, " tien said softly. " Why are you working for them and now on our side! " He fell to his knees.

" Oh Tien honey, " Launch said. " Don't worry you'll have plenty of time to cry, WHEN YOUR DEAD! " She raised her hand and pointed it at him. She shot a blast at him and it went right through him. The other penguins looked scared, including Skipper himself. Could they win this fight with or without Mya? They were about to find out now.

It was 10:00 right on the dot and one person had already been dead, Tien. Anyone was scared to come out with now SEVEN andriods and 5 of them. Wipe out two, and there even. " So who would like to take it second, " 17 said. " Anyone? "  
Choatsu gulped and looked at the ground then himself and then to Tien. He looked back at the ground then himself then Tien. Could you tell what he was doing? Thinking of a stratagy. Then he looked at the andriods. " I-I-i'll go, " Choatsu said. " For Tien. " 17 and his mysterious partner there. " Yu'll be going first K. " ALright, " Choatsu screamed. " Time to get started! " From both sides the fighters came from there. The clashed as the others watched. " Where are they, " Private screamed. " I can't see. "  
" Concentrate Private, " Skipper said to him. " See with your body not your eyes. " And well reader thats what he did. Condentrated until he focusly see them. " I can see them! " Private said full with joy. K hit Choatsu and Choatsu hit him back, in the face. Choatsu shot a blast in K's face and K was destroyed.  
" Yeah, " Skipper and Kowalski said. " get im'! "

" Well looks the data was wrong sister, the data said 1500 not 2,900. " 17 said.

" next, " 18 said. " how about you young man. " she pointed to Kowalski. Yamcha landed as soon as she finished. " Yo! " he said. " sorry i'm late. " He looked at Tien. " What happened to Tien. then he looked at the andriods and saw Launch. " I see Launch the crazy gun chick is an andriod now, " yamcha said. " I also see Choatsu defeated K or Kline as her real name is. "

Decide which would be cooler. Yamcha beeing dead or tien? Mya's bf of BFF. Which one? If i were you i'd pick none of them. If Mya saw that her friends were dead...well lets say the world would end.

" Oh so does the Wolf want to go second on the DEAD list, " 18 said. " Go is ya want cause you'll die againts launch and if ya want I'll let you fight you nightmare...The saibamen. " Yamcha's face sunk as this horrible flash back came to mind. When this flashback came he picked Launch. " L-Laaaaunch pleeease. " He said alittle worried.

Launch walked up to yamcha and took out her gun. " time to go Wolfie, " She said. " Time for ya defeat. " They both clashed as the others watched. Yamcha hit Launch barely. Launch on the other hit yamcha alot. It was for Yamcha's signiture move. " WOLF, " He raised his fists. " FANG FISSSSSSST! " He hit Launch and she fell.

" Looks like Launch is down, " He said. " Looks like your little friends aren't as strong as I thought they were. I'll save my friends the trouble and finished the rest of them. "

" Oh i'd love to see you try, " 17 said.

" what do you mean? "

Launch came back and jumped on Yamcha.

" No, " Choatsu said. " Fight em' "

Launch exsploaded on Yamcha. Moments later Yamcha was...no longer breathing. Choatsu ran over to him. " Oh so you wanted to do huh, " Choatsu said. " You had a feeling something like this would happen. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND PLAY THE HERO YOU STUPID JERK, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL PUAR AND MYA! " Choatsu raised his hand. " Stand back everyone, " He looked at Yamcha. " This is for you buddy... " He raised hsi hand and a power disk ( also know as distructo disk ) appeared on above his hand. Then he threw it and it hit everyone on the andriods team except for 17 and 18 who jumped to dodge it.

" Nice try, " 17 said. " But were still here. "

Will Mya come in time? Find out next time!


	5. On the Skids

Lilly hid behind skipper and Hannah hid behind Kowalski. " So lets start with you, " 18 said pointing to Choatsu. " Your first to face me. "

Choatsu waled up to fight. But as soon as he started, it was over, 18 punched a hole right through him. He died right then and right there. Now only the penguins and Mya were left.

Back at Mya it was better but still it felt bad. ' What is this? 5 power levels just dropped down to zero. Icluding 3 more. Hold on as long as you can guys! ' she thought.

At the penguins Lilly and Hannah decided to hide behind a bush. " Anyone else? " 18 said. " I guess...I'll go. " Skipper said walking torward 18. " Keep your eyes on the battlefield penguin. Keep your eyes on the battlefield... " 18 said.

Skipper and 18 classhed as Lilly stared in horror. " Cover my eyes Hannah, " she said. " I just can't bare to watch it. " Hannah covered Lilly's eyes then covered hers. Skipper put his flipers by his side and screamed, KAME_HAME-HA! "  
He threw it at 18. She dodged it but then reflected it. It went back and hit Skipper.

" Skipper! " Lilly cried running out torwards him.

" Wait your turn! " 18 said. She raised her hand and a quarter of the land scap blew up. Lilly jumped before it had a chance. On the other hand, Skipper draws no breath. He is...well reader I think you get that EVERYONE is going to end up dieing someway, somehow.

" Skipper! " Kowalski yelled running over to see if he was ok. Private and rico started to make a plan. " Rico, " Private said. " When she attacks you start to attack too. Come on lets go. "

18 flew torwards Kowalski.

" For your sake I hope that works, " 17 said. " Keep your eyes on the battle field. "

18 was almost ready to attack. " NOW, " Private said. Rico and Private both started to attack 18. Rico slammed her torwards Private and Private slammed her torwards Hannah. " Hannah hit her before she has the time to dodge! " Private screamed. Hannah jumped up and slammed 18 torwards 17. 17 catched his sister and put her down. " there you go sis, " He said. " All safe. "

" thanks bro, " 18 thanked. " Now we want to beat these guys before the trator comes. "

" You guys better stop your gloating! When Mya gets here you'll be dead! " Lilly and Private screamed.

" Oh i'm so scared. But I have one question, this Mya person you keep talking about. It's Mai isn't it? "

" MAI? " They all screamed in terror.

" Yes Mai. ? Never heared of her? " 17 yelled.

All the remaining starded at them both. " Now time for revenge on you two. " She stormed torwards Rico and Private. Kowalski stepped infront of them two. He jumped on her head and the others let her hit the wall. " acording to my calculations, " Kowalski said. " Her main function boz is located on the back of her. You guys distract her while... " 17 grabbed hold of Kowalski and started choaking. " Kowalski! " Lilly and Hannah both said.

" Get away from him! " Private screamed jumping on 17. " You have no right to do this! "

18 grabbed Private and threw him at a mountain. He ran into it and sadly, died. Kowalski's face was turning purple. He stopped breathing and his heart felt like stoping. But this strong penguin kept trying to hold on. 17 grabbed him by the mouth, then punched his hand right threw Kowalski. Also sadly, Kowalski died.

Back at Mya was better but her heart sank. ' Another two powers just dropped to 0! I think it was Kowalski and Private but i'm not sure. I can't wait another minute I have to go help! ' Just then the pod said it was done. ' Yeeees it's done! ' Mya broke open the door. She stepped out of the pod. Then flew up to enjoy the air. " I-I wish I could enjoy for awhile but I can't. " Mya said. " I have people to save and friends to help. " She shot off torwards the direction the andriods are in.

Meanwhile 18 was about to fight rico. Rico power vomited a flame thrower and pointed it at her. 18 dissapeared and reappeared behind rico. Just then something came around behind 18 and hit her. It was Choatsu! He was alive and still breathing. but how? The power of sacrafice my friend. 18 got up. " You, " She said. " I thought I had killed you. " She grabbed rico and punched him. " Thats 6 down, three to go. "

" Not so fast 18! " A voice screamed. She hit 18 and she was banged up more than ever. " Just so you know that was for Tien. " She said.

" It's Mya! " Lilly screamed.

" Ooooo someone's eager are they? " 18 said. " I hope you know who your dealing with. "

" Oh I do, " Mya said. " Number 18. "

18 and 17's face turned red. They knew who she was. It was Mya their creator or Mai as her real name is they claim. " Oh so you finaly decided to show your cowardly face again? " 17 said. " brovo . "

" If you are Mya then lets go right now, " 18 said. " first move is on you. "

Mya ran torward 18 and did a single handed KAME HAME HA at her. " THAT WAS FOR YAMCHA! " She screamed. She turned around and kicked her at her leg. " THAT WAS FOR SKIPPER! " She slammed 18 to the ground. " THAT WAS FOR PRIVATE! " Then she Kicked 18 in the back. " THATS FOR RICO! " AND THIS IS FOR KOWAAAALSKIIII! " She screamed. 18 fell to the ground defeated.


	6. Close Call

Sorry but this is one of the last parts the last part is part 9 before Namek so here:

hannah and Lilly started like it was a miracle. Has Mya got this strong that healing chamber? " good Choatsu for keeping strong. " Mya said. " and you three you need to get as far aways as possible ASAP before me and 17 start. "

Hannah and Lilly grabbed Choatsu and flew away. " Keep strong for us girly, " Hannah said. " we'll be counting on you. "

" I think my friends will be happy to not get their bodies destroyed when they come back to life. Sha'll we move to a different place? " Mya suggested.

" As you wish , " 17 said. they both flew off to a different terain. When they landed 17 stood high upon a perch and Mya stood one infront of him. " Like the old days, " 17 said. " Like the the old days. "

17 flew off torwards Mya, but she jumped up in the air and held her hands up. " FLYING DISTRUCTO DISKS! " Mya said throwing them at 17. 17 jumped up but a disk cut off part of his orange scarf. Then he blasted Mya, but she redirected it and hit the mountains. Yajarobe, who was safely hiding behind a rock watched every move.

" You may be able to save yourself but your precious planet is done for. " 17 said. " Glaik Gun! "

" Oh no what am I going to do!? Oh i'll have to risk it. " Mya said. " KAIO KEN TIMES 15! " She screamed powering up. She shot a blast up in the air so powerful it was beating 17 by a landslide. " Im-impssible! The data says no one surprases me not even in Super 17. If i'm still alive i'll find the moon and go full super. " Mya's blast shot 17 right up in the sky with it. Yajarobe jumped out from the rock. " "You did it girl! " He said. " You defeated him! "

" It takes more to defeat a guy like that. " Mya said. " I don't think a spirt bomb wouln't even help. "

Yajarobe's face was worried. " get out of here before you die, " mya said. " He's coming back down I know it. "

yajarobe ran away and 17 came back down from the sky. " Nice try but when the moon goes up your in trouble. " 17 looked around and saw no moon. " This earth has a moon so where is it?! " He looked at his hand then the sky, he looked at his hand, then the sky again. " Hmmmm...ARTIFICAL MOON TIME! " He screamed. A ball of energy apeared in his hand. " When I mix this with the gravity on this planet the energy will then make an artifical moon. " Mya's face got all disturbing. " It will what! " Mya said. " but that means sup- "

" Super 17 thats right. "

17 threw the ball into the atmesphere and closed his fist. An artifical moon was created right then and there. 17 looked up at the moon and started to change. His teeth got real sharp and pointy. His arms and legs turned huge and so did his chest. Mya fell backwards and landed right on the perch. 17 was done transforming and Mya was shocked she had picked a fight with him. He swipped his tail at Mya. " This is why you were voted weakest against me, " 17 said. " Now prepare to perish. " He picked her up and crushe dher ribs and flippers. She felt her heart about to give in and her lungs turning to mush. It was over for her.

At Lilly and Hannah they were now flying over the ocean. " Do you think Mya is ok? " Lilly asked.  
" Lily, " Hannah said. " this is not just anyone were talking about, a girl with an above average power level. the strongest then all of our strength combined. Equal to over 900,000. She is also the one who losses her temper alot... " they both herd her scream. They both turned around and saw the light. " Holy black on a popo what is that?! " Hannah said. " It's as big as a planet. "

" Hurry that was Mya screaming she's in trouble! " Lilly said turning around. " Lets go! " She said pulling Hannah and Choatsu.

Back at Mya and 17 things were getting worse. Mya was on the ground barely breathing. Hannah, Lilly, and Choatsu arrived on the battle field.

" Oh you people again? " 17 said. " Here to see your friend be a failure. "

" No, " Lilly said. " were here to see YOU as a failure. " Sh egave choatsu the signal. he came up right from behind and cut off 17's tail. He started to turn back to normal. " grrr... " He said. " YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU SET FOOT ON THIS PLANET! "

Choatsu walked over to Mya. " Mya what can we do? " He asked.

" Here take my hand choatsu. " Mya said. He grabbed on to her hand. " Owww, " she said. " Heres energy that I have been colection for the spirit bomb. Take and lock it on to 17's power. Once that is done throw it at him. Use it correctly or it could distroy the whole universe. "

" then why are you giving it to me? " Choatsu flipped. " I can't control it that good! "

" I couldn't ive it to Lilly or Hannah because their not ready for this kind of power yet. "

Choatsu concentrated and made an energy ball. " I did it! " Choatsu said. " Now lock it on to 17's evil energy...


	7. To Namek

" Ok I will Mya, " Choatsu said closing his eyes. He locked it on to only 17's energy. " I did it! Mya looked at choatsu's energy ball.

back down at the battlefield Lilly and Hannah were fighting 17 Hannah dodged alot and Lilly ran to dodge.

" What is I don't hit him, " Choatsu said. " You SAID the world would be destroyed! Lilly has more flick of the risk and hannah determins how many feet or miles in this case to do.

" The key is to concentrate, " Mya said. " Keep your eyes on the battlefield to survive. "

17 had Lilly backed up in a corner. Choatsu saw that he had. " Ok, WELL HERE IT GOES! " Choatsu threw the bomb but 17 heard it right away. " Nice try... " He gloated.

' Lilly...If you can hear me get through say yes. '

" What? " Lilly said confused.

'It's Mya. I need you to bounce back the Spirit Bomb. ' Mya thought.

" HOW IN THE HECK DO I DO THAT! "

' Get Hannah to do it with you. '

" Hannah come here! " Lilly screamed. hannah sat next her. " ARE YOU CRAZY! " Hannah screamed at her. " THIS+US could = what happened to the others. "

" Just bounce it back! " LIlly said. thye both put their flippers infront of them and bounced it back at 17. He didn't hear coming this time and got hit. " Ahhh ERRR NOOOOOOO! " 17 yelled. The Spirit bomb exsploaded with 17 in it.

Mya and Choatsu's face looked exciting. Hannah and Lilly hugged each other and jumped up and down. Yajarobe came out from behind a rock again. The excitment was over soon enough. 17 body's still fuctioning a little. Mya and Choatsu looked surprised adn Lilly and Hannah stopped jumping. It was time to fight again. Was the spirit bomb enough? what does it take to defeat this creep. 17 walked over and hit Yajarobe, " Coward. " 17 said. Hannah came up from behind and then stabbed 17 right through his function box. He fell and was finally defeated.

A cargo freit car flew above them. It was Marlene and Julien. Also with Alex and Puar. " Oh Yamcha no not yamcha! " Puar came out screaming. She looked around. " Wheres yamcha? " Puar said.

" He's still on the old battlefield. " Lilly said.

" we need to get our friends some medical attention, " Alex said. " And we need to go back and get the others. They all hoped into a cargo ship. Hannah started crying and so did Lilly. They would never see skipper and Kowalski again. Also Private and rico. I don't think they could survive without the men in their life. " don't cry now hannah and Lilly, " Choatsu said. " theres a way that we can still have our friends back and better than ever. " He started to twirl his thumbs. hannah got up and screamed at Choatsu, " HOW CAN YOU DO THAT WITHOUT TURNING THEM INTO FREAKIN' ANDRIODS LIKE WE JUST FOUGHT! THERES IS NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC LIKE THAT! IT WOULD TAKE A MIRACLE TO BRING THEM BACK! "

" I know but I have a feeling about something. Heres it's like this...One day when me and tien were roaming around and found this. " He pulled out a remote control. " this. "

" What is that? " Yajarobe asked.

" A remote to get us to a planet that grants us wishes. " Choatsu said. " The planet is called Namek. "  
" Namek? " Everyone asked.

" Well thats the thing i'm afraid of. " Choatsu. " The spaceship is trapped in a lab. But with this remote it will come to our front door and no one will know what happened! "

Hannah picked up the remote. " What are these numbers and letters? " she asked.

" Those must be the cordanets to namek i'm guessing. " Choatsu said.

" It says 9045xy I think. " Hannah said. " Umm Lilly can you take the wheel for a sec? I have to do some math. "

Lilly took the wheel. " done! " hannah said. " But do you know how long it would take to fly in a spaceship to there? And I thought you had used your brain for once. It would take us 4339.25 16. Mya calculations never lie. " Hannah said. " thats light years. "

" Maybe in an earth space ship but not the one this leads to. " Choatsu said. Hannah looked at it more closely and got an exciting look. Everyone started to laugh. " TO NAMEK AND THE FREE WISHES! " Everyone started to laugh again.


	8. The Spaceship

In the hospital everyone was laughing and talking. " You look like a mummy that forgot to cove her face, " Lilly said. "

" The doctor says i'll be here for 4 months! " Mya said.

" No worry," Yajarobe said. " Korin's patch of senzu beans will be ready in a month. "

Hannah burst through the doors. " Guys turn to channel 11! " She said screaming. " I've got to show you something that will blow your tiny minds! " Lilly turned the channel.

" In Metro east a mysterious alien spaceship was found, " a reporter said. " Scientist are exsamining it to find out what planet. "

" Ok it's time to get our spaceship for Namek! " Hannah said. She put in some quardanets and then the screen in the lab broke. The SPACE POD EXSLOADED! Everyone's jumped up like crazy... " NOW HOW ARE SUPPOSED TO GO TO NAMEK NOW! " Hannah screamed at the top of her lungs. A weird guy showed up at the window. " Hello, " He said.

Choatsu ran up to the guy. " ! " He screamed. " what are you doing here? "

" I came her to tell you I found a spaceship. " said.

" SPACESHIP! " Everyone screamed excitingly.

" It looks like a spaceship, " He said. " but I'd like to check it out before we get everyone's hopes up. "

Choatsu and Lilly looked at hannah. " Hannah you should go. " Lilly said. " Your the only one here who knows alot about spaceships than we do. " Hannah started to back up. " Are you sure? " Hannah said backed in a corner. " He has kinda a weird look in his eye. " Sh estarted to get on his flying carpet. " We should go now. "  
" Go easy, " hannah said. " This looks dangerous. " They literly teleported to a highlands place. " Here we are. " He said.

" Where are we? " Hannah asked.

" Yunzabit Highlands. " He answered. Hannah jumped up at leasted 10 feet in the air. " YUNZABIT HIGHLANDS! " She said. " But thats nearly way across the globe! "

Will it actualy be a spaceship? Can hannah and Popo find the spaceship? Find out next on Planet namek!


	9. Spaceship

" yes... " said. He started to jump up the cliffs. " Are you coming? " He asked jumping up again.

" Buddy i have been taking Tae Kwon Doe since I was 9 years old so watch out! " She started to climb up the cliff.

They both got up there. " Hey you could of helped mme you know, " Hannah said. She looked at the old rusty thing down in the fields. " Woah what is that thing? "

" Kamille called it her house, " He said. " When she was little she was sent here to earth. " A flashback started.

" It was my home, " Kamille said. " I spent 27 years of my life in that place. I was sent there when I was just a little baby. All I had of memory was a note that said wait there and we will come for you. And there was a secret pass code and it was. "

inturupted, " Dende. " A door appeared beneath the ship. " Whoa, " Hannah said. " Like magic. " They both stepped on the platform. " The same word closes the door, " said. " Dende. " The door rose to the first floor. Hannah and walked down the hall. " THis must be the commands. " Hannah said looking at a contral pannel sitting infront of a chair. " So do we say the same thing to make it fly? " POpo asked. " Thats probly what you say to make the door open, " Hannah said thinking. " How about a more direct approach-FLY YOU HEAR ME FLY! "

" How about Namekian ( NOTE: This is a language my friends and me have but called Namekian. ) " said. " The language Kamille speaks. "

" Yeah if her people made it then I guess it should work. " Hannah said.

" Where should I tell it to fly? " asked.

" I don't know, " hannah answered. " Lets start around Jupiter. " Hannah said.

" Ok, " Popo said. " Apunga topla Jupita ( fly to Jupiter ) " the ship rocketed up into space. They stopped around Jupiter. " This isn't just a spaceship, " hannah said excitingly. " This is an awsome spaceship! "

Later Hannah came back to the Hospital. Mya was still in her bed and Lilly was sitting on the bed. " Guess what guys? " Hannah said. " the spaceship we found is amazing! And thanks to coming- " inturupted hannah. " Oh I'm not coming, " He said. " Your going on your own. " hannah and Lilly's face dropped. " WHAT!? " Hannah and Lilly both screamed. " YOur the only one of us that can speak Namekian though! " hannah screamed pulling her hair.

" You can learn, " Popo said. " I'll teach you. "

" OK lets meet in say five days, " Hannah said.

" that reminds me can you learn Namekian in 5 days? " asked. " It will take awhile to install a translater, 10 days to be safe? "


	10. New Threat

" yes... " said. He started to jump up the cliffs. " Are you coming? " He asked jumping up again.

" Buddy i have been taking Tae Kwon Doe since I was 9 years old so watch out! " She started to climb up the cliff.

They both got up there. " Hey you could of helped mme you know, " Hannah said. She looked at the old rusty thing down in the fields. " Woah what is that thing? "

" Kamille called it her house, " He said. " When she was little she was sent here to earth. " A flashback started.

" It was my home, " Kamille said. " I spent 27 years of my life in that place. I was sent there when I was just a little baby. All I had of memory was a note that said wait there and we will come for you. And there was a secret pass code and it was. "

inturupted, " Dende. " A door appeared beneath the ship. " Whoa, " Hannah said. " Like magic. " They both stepped on the platform. " The same word closes the door, " said. " Dende. " The door rose to the first floor. Hannah and walked down the hall. " THis must be the commands. " Hannah said looking at a contral pannel sitting infront of a chair. " So do we say the same thing to make it fly? " POpo asked. " Thats probly what you say to make the door open, " Hannah said thinking. " How about a more direct approach-FLY YOU HEAR ME FLY! "

" How about Namekian ( NOTE: This is a language my friends and me have but called Namekian. ) " said. " The language Kamille speaks. "

" Yeah if her people made it then I guess it should work. " Hannah said.

" Where should I tell it to fly? " asked.

" I don't know, " hannah answered. " Lets start around Jupiter. " Hannah said.

" Ok, " Popo said. " Apunga topla Jupita ( fly to Jupiter ) " the ship rocketed up into space. They stopped around Jupiter. " This isn't just a spaceship, " hannah said excitingly. " This is an awsome spaceship! "

Later Hannah came back to the Hospital. Mya was still in her bed and Lilly was sitting on the bed. " Guess what guys? " Hannah said. " the spaceship we found is amazing! And thanks to coming- " inturupted hannah. " Oh I'm not coming, " He said. " Your going on your own. " hannah and Lilly's face dropped. " WHAT!? " Hannah and Lilly both screamed. " YOur the only one of us that can speak Namekian though! " hannah screamed pulling her hair.

" You can learn, " Popo said. " I'll teach you. "

" OK lets meet in say five days, " Hannah said.

" that reminds me can you learn Namekian in 5 days? " asked. " It will take awhile to install a translater, 10 days to be safe? "


	11. Guru?

Back on Namek Hannah and Lilly set of to start the search. Choatsu decided to sit back and relax. Lilly deided to go East and Hannah went west of the planet so they would meet back in the middle. Choatsu was so distracted he didn't feel Frieza and his hench men coming by him. This time they sensed him and decided to stop where he was. " Men this is the place, " Frieza said. " Just capture this bafoon and lets get out of here. " Yes lord frieza. " Zarbon said picking up Choatsu. A near by Namekian was watching and decited to go west to warn Lilly of Frieza coming her way. Zarbon checked his scouter. " Lord frieza it seems a higher power level is in the west direction of us. Two actualy. "

" Well Zarbon well go there next since were short on minions. " frieza said. this reader was not a good sign. frieza and his hench men started to go west, torwards Lilly and the Namekian.

At hannah things have gone smoothly. She had already found a friendly vilage who gave her one of the hearts. she put the heart in her pocket. The village elder said she was pure of heart enogh to be worthy.

At Lilly things were going great to! She had also found a village that frieza had not destroyed yet. The village elder also found her worthy and too gave her a heart. Soon did she know she would soon have her both of her heart's turned around and scales tipped. Frieza and his hench men were right behind her. Dodoria shot a red dot into her. She was paralized. " Lord Frieza it was just a girl, " Zarbon said. " Just leave her. "

" JUST A GIRL! " Lilly screamed. " FOR YOUR IMFORMATION LOSER I AM 100% FIGTING MATERIAL SO DON'T YOU GIRL ME! " She tried to mover but couldn't. Dodoria picked her up and caried her back to frieza's ship. Her and Choatsu were put in little containment centers.

Hannah was in sake of being next. She stopped and glared at a little house on a tall perch. " Whoa what is that? " She said. " It looks like a house. I'll go ask for help. " She went over to the house and knocked on the door. " Hello? " She said. A tall Namekian wearing a purple vest and green pants game out to greet her. " Yes? "

" Oh you speak english? " hannah asked.

" Ummm...English? " the Namekian asked.

" the language you are speaking now.. " hannah answered. " Oh yes english " He said. " My name is Naio protecter of the Grand Elder.

" Is he like a king? Cause I know a king. A annoying, two faced, loser lemur king ^^ " hannah asked. Naio led Hannah into the house. " Up, " He said as the floor rose. Up in the scond floor a old, fat ass guy was sitting on a chair. " Naaaaaaio, " He said. " I saw a bird, it was pretty. Kick it's Ass. "

" Guru sir ummm...You have a visitor. " Naio said.

" I don't want to meet your girl friend. " Guru said. " She is ugly. "

" first of i'm not his girl friend and exscuse me? " hannah said giving him lip. Guru swinged at Hannah and ended up hitting her into the wall. " Stop bitch slapping people into the wall sir, " Naio said. " It's just mean. "

Hannah got up and walked over to the grand elder. " What was that for!? " Hannah screamed.

" I will now unlock your hidden power. "

" My what? " hannah asked. Guru put his hand on her head and she felt her power increasing.

Will Lilly and Choatsu be ok? find out next time!


	12. Yamcha?

Naio watched as the Grand Elder raised Hannah's power level to over SIXTY THOUSAND! Dende and Naio showed Hannah out the door. While walking out She saw something. It was..Long black hair? There was only one person that she knew that had long black hair. ' Is that Yamcha, ' She thought. ' Is HE REALY ALIVE! ' She turned in front of Naio. " So umm, " She said. " I didn't know Namekians had hair. So whats your secret? You a human? A wolf, OR ARE YOU YAMCHA! " Hannah screamed. Naio's Pupils got smaller. His mouth dropped open. He put his back side of his hand on his forehead. " How did you know it was me? " Yamcha asked. He took of his mask and shot a grin at Hannah. " So, " He said. " Hows it going lately? "

" WHY WOULD YOU ASK A QUESTION LIKE THAT YOU JERK, " Hannah said. " I WAS ABOUT TO BE KILLED! "

Yamcha gave hannah a smile. " Well...I got beat up by a guy named Zarbon whats your exscuss? "

" toche'... " Hannah said. " But why are you out on Namek...Why now help find the hearts? "

" I am... " He said. Yamcha reached into his pocket and pulled out one. " This is the one I manedge to recover when Zarbon attacked about an hour ago... "

" Wait what? " She asked. " Who is this ' Zarbon ' person? "

Yamcha's eyes got wider and saw a dreadful flaskback. He felt terror creep into his heart as if he was there again. Hannah watched as he fell over. " You ok? " She handed yamcha her flipper and helped him up. " You looked terrorfied. " He still stared, but this time...It was something different. He felt five beings heading strait for Namek. He knew who they were. Like zarbon said before he left: " The Ginyu Force will be arriving in about an hour...So like living while you can JERK! " Hannah tried to wake Yamcha from some kind of trance but he still stared. Dende tried to get him to wake up to...But then Dende also pulled off his mask. IT WAS KOWALSKI! Oh gosh he was alive too! But then he also started to stare... " It-its-its, " Yamcha stuterd. " Th-the-the Ginyu Force... " He clutched his heart...then he fainted.

Lilly and Choatsu stormed near Yamcha, Kowalski, and Hannah. After like 15 minutes they landed. " Lilly, " Hannah and Kowalski said. " And Choatsu? What happened? "

What terrors does this " Ginyu Force " Yamcha talked about have in store? And whats with Lilly and Choatsu? FIND OUT IN THE STAR PLAYER APPEARS!


	13. Spy or Friend?

"We are not Lilly and Choatsu," She said with a menacing grin. "We are agent sent by Lord Frieza to investigate you insignificant life forms."

Choatsu looked a lot different then usual. His black glasses were not black with red hour glasses on them. His black spiky hair was more reddish than ever. The look he was giving her was intimidating, but scareful.

"What has this 'Frieza' dude done to you Lilly?" Hannah asked. "Haven't you got the finest clue of why were here? To bring our friends to life! Kowalski! Rico! Private! And Tien! Your commanding officer to us! You can't turn evil now!" Lilly looked down at the blue ground. Her eyes turned to regular blue.

"Hannah! You genius you set me free!" Lilly screamed hugging her. "Yes..I do remember!"

Choatsu looked at her meanly. "Traitor! Wait till Lord Frieza hears about You! Traitoooooooor!" He flew off in the dash off time. Lilly started to walk forward but Hannah put her flipper on her shoulder and shook her head. Lilly stopped and looked at the ground. Choatsu, their strongest man alive or well awake, was with Frieza. Even more bad, that he has a hidden power! With a power like that, he gets put on the top of the list as BIGGEST threat to the universe! One wrong move, the universe and parallel ones are done for!

The Ginyu force rocketed in their space pods towards Namek. It was a matter of time before Hannah, Lilly, Yamcha, and maybe Choatsu are dead! With Mya, they might have a chance! Maybe a victory! We'll just have to wait and see! Mya's space ship was about a mile behind the Ginyu force's. Soon they would be on Namek, Fighting for the planets survival. All the Namekians rest in Mya, Hannah, Choatsu, and Lilly's hands. Mya worked her butt of training the last couple of days. It said two o' clock on the clock. Mya slipped into her Pj's and drifted of to sleep. She was dreaming on 17 and her having a rematch. 17 turned around and pinned her down to the ground. He bent down closer to her face, and kissed her on the lips. She tried to break free, but his grip was to tight!

Mya woke up literally screaming her head off. I bet that people on Namek could hear it. She grabbed bunches of hair and pulled them as hard as she could. Her breathing got heavier. The hand that got broken during the fight, clenched onto her chest. A sigh of relief came from her.

"Thank god It was a dream!" she whispered fluffing her pillow. "If that was real, I would of killed myself before 17 a chance..."

She laid back down, hoping more night mares wouldn't come. But sadly, more night mares came. She was dreaming something worse.  
A purple figure appeared with horns, and a mean look.

"What is this thing?" She thought. He or It grabbed her by the neck and choked her. Lights flashed, and she lay there, with Hannah and Lilly with red eyes and menacing looks. Choatsu was dead on the ground, at the feet of a mysterious person's feet.

"Choatsu! Ru-ru-..." she died then and there. Hannah and Lilly chuckled at them.

Skipper and Lilly helped Yamcha back inside.  
"Can you heal him, Guru?" Skipper asked holding Yamcha up to him.

"I will see..." Guru said. "If he does not come out, I have failed."

The two ran outside, tripping over their feet, landing on each other. They got up and dusted off. Hannah still stared into the blank space.

"They're coming closer..." Hannah said with a worried look.

Lilly held onto Skipper. She put her head on his chest and cried a little. Her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. It would soon be all over, since that the Ginyu force were much stronger than them. Skipper thought even Mya couldn't defeat them. From the back hind, a power level rocketed towards them, and from all directions! Soon enough, Four figures landed on the small perch. One with a purple and pink striped tail, floating in a white hover chair. The tall one had green hair, blue skin, and a face that said evil. Another was Choatsu, looking his devilish way. The other was short, fat and pink. He wasn't like the guy that Hannah had killed, but he looked pretty similar.

"Hello alien slugs." he said with a sigh. "I heard from my commanding officer for my A team that you had interfered with assistant general commander's mind to make her think she was on your side?" The striped tail said. "Tell me, How did you manage to do it? Those evil creators are supposed to be permanent, as in FOREVER!" He looked a little mean, with his red eyes, and sharp teeth.

"I know what Permanent means, Stupid," Hannah said. "And he's not your commanding officer, he's ours! And She's not your Assistant General! She's also ours! You can't take what is ours and turn it into yours, Jerk!" Hannah screamed at him as tall guy, pink fatty, and Choatsu stared at her. Choatsu winked at Hannah with a smile. He was on their side!

"Lord Frieza sir! Promision deal with the traitor and her friends." Choatsu said.

"Promision granted." Frieza said.

Choatsu got into his stances. He charged at Hannah. She jumped up and flipped over him and kicked his behind. Choatsu threw another punch, followed by a spin kick. Hannah grabbed his foot, and threw him and Frieza. Frieza put up a shield.

"I see you have this under control Commander Choatsu," Frieza said. "We will be continuing with our journey for the wishes." They three flew off. Choatsu got up and dusted himself off.

"That was great acting, Choatsu!" Hannah said to him. "You really had me scared until you winked."

Will Mya make it in time? And what do these monstrosity Yamcha talked about have in store? Find out next Time!


End file.
